Winter Break in Utah
by Khunter1997
Summary: What happens when four friends go on vacation to Utah for winter break? Will secrets be revealed? Will Austin and Ally admit their feeling for each other? Will they become a couple? Will Team Austin ever be the same? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my fist story and it's a little intimidating because there are so many amazing writers on here. I hope after some practice I can be at least as half as good. Anyways, here's the story. I hope you like it(;**

Winter Break in Utah

Ally's POV

It's running a little slow in the store today so I have some extra time to write in my book.

_You will never believe what Austin did yesterday. Well, since you're a part of my imagination I guess you do know, but that's not the point. He cancelled his plans with Dez just to spend time with me! We weren't even working on songs; we were just hanging out. I know liking him has its risks, but what can I say he is irresistible. Austin and Ally Moon, doesn't that sound perfect? Okay Ally pull it together. You need to stay cool. Well, it looks like more people are starting to come to the store so I must be going. Until we meet again._

_Love,_

_Ally_

As Ally finishes writing in her book Austin come running into Sonic Boom.

"Ally! Oh my gosh Ally! Guess what?" Austin yells.

Ally spins around quickly startled by Austin's sudden yelling.

"Geez Austin you scared me. What's going on?" Ally asks.

"Jimmy Star wants to send you, me, Trish, and Dez to Utah for winter break." Austin says obviously excited.

"No way! Are you serious? For what?" Ally asks

"Yeah, he said we've all been working so hard and we deserved a break" Austin replies.

"I guess I'll have to ask my dad, but that sounds like so much fun. I'll get back to you as soon as I talk to my dad. Bye Austin!" Ally yells as she runs to the back of the store.

Austin's POV

I make sure Ally is out of sight before I do a little celebratory dance. Ally and I could go on vacation together. Of course Trish and Dez will be there, but still Ally and I should be able to get some alone time together. Yes, I'm admitting it I like Ally in a more than a friend kind of way. I know she likes Dallas and even if she didn't things could get really awkward if she knew how I fell. I really can't shake this feeling that we are meant to be together though. As I continue to day dream about my possible future with Ally she comes back over to me with that adorable smile on her beautiful, perfect face.

"Austin my dad said I can go!" she yells throwing her arms around me. I smell her hair as she does so and smile to myself. She pulls back and our eyes lock. A blush appears on Ally's face and I can feel one beginning to form on mine as well. We quickly separate and turn our heads as an awkward silence fills the room. The awkward moment is soon gone as Trish and Dez come into the store arguing as usual.

"Dez, for the three-hundredth time zebras are real!" Trish yells.

"Yes Trish, I know" Dez responds putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me you moron**(1)**!" Trish yells yet again.

"Guys stop!" Austin yells stopping the arguing. "I have some news."

"What's up Austin?" Trish asks.

"Jimmy is sending us to Utah for winter break." Austin says.

"Noooooooooo." Trish and Dez say in sync.

"Yessssssss." Austin and Ally say in sync also.

"I'm going to go pack right _now_." Trish says accentuating now.

"I have to go get a new zebra snow board." Dez says with air quotes on zebra.

Two days later they all meet up at the airport. Austin pulls Ally aside.

"Ally I got you a little something." Austin says smiling

_Flashback to yesterday_

_I want to get Ally something before we leave for Utah just because. Dez and I have been walking around the mall for almost three hours and I haven't come up with anything. I'm about to give up when we pass this jewelry store and see this charm bracelet with music notes and clef signs on it. "That's it!" I yell._

Present

I give her the box and she opens it. Immediately her eyes widen.

Ally's POV

I open the box Austin give me and I see this beautiful charm bracelet.

"Oh my gosh Austin! I love it!" Ally yells hugging Austin. There moment is short lived when "Flight 223 to Park City, Utah**(2)** is now boarding."

The four friends board the plane and head off to an adventure that could lead to many different possibilities.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I really worked hard writing this and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**(1)I took a line often used in Reba the TV show because I thought it kind of fit. Of course I do not own it. If I did the show would still be running.**

**(2)I do not own Park City, Utah and I have no clue if there is an airport there, but for this story let's suppose there is(;**

**Also, I do not own Austin And Ally, but I wish I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I woke up this morning and saw all the feedback I almost screamed, but that probably would have woken people in my house up and that would not have been a good thing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing; it really means a lot. My update schedule might be really weird. I will mainly update during the weekend, but if I don't have a lot of homework, I will update during the week too. Well here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. P.S. I will try to make the chapters longer(:**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know I don't own anything, but someday I just might(;**

**Lover-bug: I chose Utah because the gang will be staying at a ski lodge and I've heard the mountains in Utah are really beautiful.**

Ally's POV

Trish and I just got to our room and it is amazing. Everything is so woodsy and nice.

"Ally, what is that on your wrist?" Trish asks me.

"This?" I ask pointing to the bracelet Austin gave me. "Uh…Austin gave it to me before we got on the plane." I say feeling another blush beginning to form on my face.

"What is that I see? Is that Ally Dawson blushing?" Trish says laughing.

"Trish!" I yell.

"What? Do you want me to be quiet because you like _Austin?" _Trish says lowering her voice on Austin.

"Me like Austin? What? No." I say turning around and reaching for a piece of my hair.

"Ally." Trish says coming to face me. "It's okay. You two would make a really cute couple."

"But what if he doesn't like me?" I ask Trish.

"Ally, we all see the way he looks at you. And come on why wouldn't he like you?" Trish asks.

"Because I'm plain, simple, boring Ally." I say rolling my eyes.

"You are no…" Trish beings to say. "Well you could be more outgoing and risky, but Ally he'd be crazy if he didn't like you." Trish ends.

"Trish even if he does like me and we went out, what if we break up? It could ruin everything.

"But what if you don't break up and you two get married and have kids and…" Trish says before I interrupt her.

"Wow hold on Trish. Don't get too ahead of yourself." I say.

"Okay." Trish says with a sigh. "But you guys could be so good together."

"You really think so?" I ask my best friend.

"I know so." she says putting a hand on my shoulder.

Austin's POV

"Dez this place is awesome." I say

"I know. I wonder if they have any penguins here?" he asks.

I begin to say something but decide not to. We go to our room and I see Ally and Trish go into theirs and smile to myself.

"So when are you going to ask Ally out?" Dez ask me.

"What? Ally?" I ask.

"Yes Ally. Brown hair, about this tall…"

"Dez I know who Ally is." I say back to him.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" he asks again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say turning around

Dez gives this "pluheez" look as he turns to face me.

"Austin I'm not stupid." He says.

"Fine, okay I like her, but I don't think she likes me." I reply.

"You are Austin Monica Moon why wouldn't she like you?" Dez says.

"I don't know. I just think she only sees us as friends." I say shrugging.

Ally's POV

"Let's go check out the gift shop." Trish suggests.

"Are you going to try to get a job there?" I tease her.

"No Trish is on vacation." she says with a serious face.

"Okay let's go" I say laughing.

Austin's POV

"Austin let's go check the gift shop and see if they have any penguins." Dez says.

"Dez there aren't any…nevermind let's go." I say hoping we see Ally.

As we go out of our room we see Ally and Trish walking out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask them walking up to where they are.

"Oh I was just asking Trish if she was going to try to get a job at the gift shop." Ally says.

Dez and I immediately start to laugh. As we walks down the hall my fingers brush against Ally's and I'm tempted to hold her hand, but I think that would be going too far.

Ally's POV

I feel Austin's fingers brush along mine and in my head I'm hoping he'll just hold my hand already. Unfortunately he doesn't, mental sigh…We get to the gift shop and Austin opens the door.

"After you he says holding it open for me.

I smile and walk into the store. We browse around the store as Dez annoys the employees asking them about penguins and Trish tries on clothes. After she's done and has a basket full of things to buy she comes over to us.

"Buying the whole store Trish?" Austin asks her.

"No, I only have half of it" She replies smiling.

Austin and I both laugh.

"So Ally, see anything you like?" Trish asks winking and nudging me in the arm.

I give her this "zip it" look and she just smiles.

"There aren't any penguins." Dez says coming over to us with a disappointed look.

"Sorry man." Austin says putting a hand on his shoulder.

Trish pays for all her items. Then we decide to go get dinner. Austin pulls the chair out for me and pushes it in

"What a gentleman." Trish says. "Dez get my chair!"

Dez does as told as we begin to look through the menu. We order and our food comes shortly later. Dez grabs two of his fries and places them to his nose.

"Look I'm a walrus!" he says.

"No you're an idiot." Trish retorts.

"Guys please." I say trying to stop the two from mauling each other.

"Let's go snowboarding tomorrow." Austin randomly says.

"Uh… you guys can, but I'm not so sure…" I say.

"Come on Ally it'll be fun." Trish says.

Austin grabs my hand and says "Ally I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I smile and then sigh "Okay I'll do it."

"Yes!" the other three yell in sync.

Boy am I going to regret this.

Austin's POV

It's now morning and we're going snowboarding! I'm so glad Ally agreed to go with us. Maybe after the instructor shows us how to snowboard Ally and I can go off on our own and go on the ski lift.

"Dez are you ready?" I yell to the bathroom.

"Yes!" Dez says triumphantly as he comes out wearing a penguin themed snow suit.

I shake my head and we leave to go meet the girls.

Ally's POV

"Trish we're going snowboarding not to fashion week!" I yell to the bathroom.

"Okay I'm ready." she says as she comes out in a zebra print snow suit.

"Let's just go get this over with." I say dreadfully.

We meet Austin and Dez outside and wait for out instructor Taylor to come. A tall blond walks up to us and asks "Are you here for a snowboarding lesson?"

"Yeah are you Taylor?" Austin asks.

"I sure am. Let's head over there." She replies pointing over to where others are snowboarding.

Austin looks at her in awe and I look at her in anger.

"So much for Austin liking me." I say to Trish as we walk over.

We get our snowboards and other equipment and Taylor begins to "instruct".

"You know what, I think I've got it." I say to her. Trish said I could be more risky. Well here goes risky.

Austin's POV

Taylor is actually a really good instructor for a girl. I thought just because she was hot she wasn't going to be able to teach us. Don't get me wrong I'm still crazy for Ally, but this girl isn't bad. I hope we can be friends.

"You know what, I think I've got it." Ally says.

"Okay, go for it." Taylor says enthusiastically.

Ally is a natural. She's just gliding on the snow.

"Go Als!" I yell.

She looks over to me, waves, and quickly turns back around.

Ally's POV

Everything is going amazing. I'm actually doing this. I hear Austin cheering me on and I turn to wave at him. I quickly turn back around, but not quick enough. I fall and tumble down the hill.

"Ally!" Austin yells.

**A/N: Clifhanger! Don't you hate me? Don't worry you won't have to wait too long to find out if Ally is okay or not. Sorry if the last part wasn't very good I was watching the Kansas Jayhawk basketball game and they lost so I was very upset. Super Bowl is tomorrow! I'm so excited! Go Ravens!(That's kind of bad considering I live in California, but oh well.) So, I most likely won't update tomorrow, but I will try to work on some of it(; I Hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time. **

**-Kathryn3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have been a very busy lady. Unfortunately, I will not be able to update during the week. I have varsity swim practice and then homework so my weekdays are maxed out. Okay here's the story. Hope you like it!(;**

**Ally's POV** (Oh my gosh she's alive! Or is she?)

My eyes flutter open and the first thing I see is Austin's face staring down at mine.

"Ally! You're alive!" he yells.

I groan and attempt to sit up on the couch. "What happened?" I ask him.

"We went snowboarding and you fell down the hill. The doctors looked you over and said it was a miracle you have no broken bones, just a few bruises." He says optimistically.

"It is so cold in here." I say.

"Here let's see if you can stand up and let's go sit by the fire." Austin says reaching for my hands. I take his warm hands as he lifts me up. I lose my balance and begin to slip. Austin catches me and says "Wow easy there Ally." I smile and look into his calm, safe eyes. He walks with me step by step to the fireplace and we sit down. Austin still hasn't let go of my hand and I've got to say I'm absolutely loving it.

**Austin's POV **

_**Right after the accident**_

"Ally!" I yell as I run down the hill. As I get to where Ally now lies I scoop her up in my arms. I begin to shake her and she is unresponsive. "Somebody get I doctor!" I yell.

An ambulance comes down the hill and the paramedics but Ally on a stretcher. I begin to follow them back to the ambulance until the paramedics say "Only family is allowed on, son." The male paramedic says.

"But…nevermind just fix her." I say with disappointment. They take her away to the ski lifts clinic. After about what seemed like hours of waiting the doctor comes out and says "Ally will be just fine. She only managed to get a few bruises; it's a miracle."

We jump up and cheer. "Wait." I say "Ally hates hospitals. Is she wakes up here she will freak."

"Okay we can move her back to the lodge." The doctor says.

They load Ally back into the ambulance and take her to the lodge and lay her down in her bed.

"We're going to go get her some presents." Trish tells me as her and Dez leave. I take Ally's hand in mine and say,"Please Ally you've got to wake up."

Her eyes flutter open. "Ally! You're alive!" I yell.

_**Present**_

Ally and I are sitting by the fire holding hands and everything just feels right. "So, do you have any plans on what to do tomorrow?" Ally asks me.

"I really don't know." I say trying to think. "Depends on how you're feeling."

"Austin, you don't have to babysit me." Ally says.

"It's not babysitting, I love being with you Ally." I say without thinking about it. A blush appears on Ally's face and soon on mine.

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." I say truthfully. Ally looks into my eyes and says "Really?"

"Yeah" I say. "You mean the world to me."

Some of Ally's hair hangs closely to her eye and I sweep it behind her ear and keep my free hand there.

"Austin, I…" she begins to say but stops.

I lean in closer and closer. Our faces are centimeters apart when Ally jumps up and mumbles "I'm sorry, I have to go…go to bed. Yeah go to bed that's what I have to do." Then she runs up stairs.

**Ally's POV**

I run upstairs, go into Trish and my room, close the door quickly, and lean against it with my eyes closed hyperventilating.

"What just happened?" Trish asks me.

"HeweitalmostandIandkissand.."I say still hyperventilating.

"Ally! English!" Trish yells.

"AustinandIalmostkissed." I say quickly.

"Slower." Trish says slowly.

"Austin and I almost…kissed." I say.

Next thing I know Trish is up screaming and jumping around our room.

"Ally this is exactly what we want!" she say excitedly, "wait why didn't you guys kiss?"

"Because I ran away.." I say looking away.

"Why would you do that?" Trish asks in a yelling tone.

"I don't know Trish. It was all happening really fast." I say.

"Well do you want him to kiss you?" Trish asks.

"Yes..." I says blushing.

"Well go back down there and get your man." Trish says smiling and nodding.

"Trish I don't know. What if he just did it on impulse or something?" I ask nervously.

"Ally, why would Austin try to kiss you on impulse?"

"I don't know Trish." I say once again nervously.

"Ally." Trish says putting her hand on my shoulder, "Everything is going to work out. Just go down stairs and talk to him."

"I guess you're right." I say to her.

"Guess? I'm always right. Now get down there." Trish says.

"Wish me luck." I say leaving the room.

I walk down the stairs and see Austin still sitting on the ground. Butterflies mix up in my stomach. Here we go. It's now or never. "Austin." I call.

He stand up and begining to walk over to me "Ally I.."

"Austin wait I need to tell you something." I say. "We should sit down."

We walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Okay go ahead." Austin says to me.

"Okay so um I've been having this feeling for a while now and getting to the point…I like you Austin as more than a friend." I say looking down to my hands.

"You do?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah, I do." I sigh. "And I understand if you don't feel the same way I just had to tell you…"

"Ally." Austin says but I keep talking.

"I know if we were to get together we could break up and it could ruin everything, but you know what I'd really be willing to take the chance and.."

Before I can say another word Austin's lips are on mine. At first I am startled but I ease into it. The kiss is sweet and slow. Our lips move in a perfect sync. Austin plus away, but stays to where our foreheads are still touching.

"Sometimes you really talk too much." Austin whispers to me.

I immediately blush and ask, "So does this mean you feel the same way?"

"Absolutely." Austin says with a smile.

His smile is contagious and I'm soon smiling. We sit in pure silence just smiling. Austin breaks the silence saying, "I have a question for you."

"Okay." I say still smiling.

"Ally Dawson will you go out on a date with me?" Austin asks reaching for my hand.

"Yes." I say nodding.

He pulls me into a hug and gives me a quick peck on the lips. We then sit back on the couch and Austin puts his arm around me and I lean into his chest. We stay like this for what feels like minutes, but is actually close to two hours. Austin looks at his watch and says "Ally, oh my gosh it's almost 10:30. We should head up to bed."

"Yeah, I guess." I say disappointedly.

"Don't be too sad, we can do this again tomorrow." Austin says standing up reaching for my hand.

We walk upstairs to my room.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." He says to me leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight." I say as our lips pull apart.

I walk into my room and sigh with a smile onto the door with a sweet smile.

"I'm taking it things went well." Trish says with a smirk.

"Amazing." I say.

"Spill. Now." Trish says in a demanding yet excited tone.

I tell Trish everything that happened with Austin downstairs and squeals escape both of our mouths.

"Awwhh Ally's got a boyfriend." Trish says.

"Well it's not official, but we are going out and he did kiss me." I say to my very excited best friend.

She grabs me and hugs me very tightly.

"Trish please to kill me before I get to go out on my date with Austin." I plead.

"Sorry. Sorry." She says smothening my clothes and hair out.

"We should get to sleep. I don't want to be sleepy when I see Austin tomorrow." I say.

I change into my pajamas and get into my bed. Trish and I share our goodnights and turn out the lights. Everything is just so perfect I feel like I'm dreaming. I can't wait until tomorrow!

**A/N: Well that's it. They're together. I know it all seems a little fast, but I just love Auslly. Oh and also the part with the hospital was kinda weird, but I really wanted this all to go down in the lodge. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Until next time(:**

**-Kathryn**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I am so sorry I didn't update last week. I was so tired and just not in the right mind set. A lot has happened that has really just upset me and I want to be focused when I write and I haven't been very focused. Enough of my problems, here's the story.**

**Ally's POV**

I wake up smiling ear to ear thinking about what happened last night. Austin and I are going out! Mental scream! I look to see Trish sleeping like she's in hibernation. Shaking my head and laughing a little I get up and debate showering and changing now or going down stairs to see if Austin is awake. It's time Pro's and Con's list. Pro: I get to see Austin if he's awake. Con: I'll most likely stay down there with him and won't want to take a shower and change. Pro: I get to see Austin. Con: I'd be in my pajamas and I want to look cute for him. Okay that$'s it I'm going to get ready.

After I get my clothes together I walk up to the door to go to the bathroom I find a note on the ground and open it. It's from Austin. It says: _Ally, Had a great time with you last night. Meet me for breakfast at 9? Xoxo Austin_

**Austin's POV**

I wake up and look to my clock to see what time it is. Wow it's 7:48. That is early for somebody like me. I look over and see Dez curled up in a ball sleeping. Shaking my head and decide to get up. I walk over to the desk and write note to slip under Ally's door. I finish writing, fold it up, and write Ally's name on the front. She usually gets up around 8 so I hurry to her room and slide it under the door and get ready to see Ally.

**Ally's POV**

I finish getting ready and head down to the lodge dining room. Looking around the room I see Austin sitting at a table and I walk over to him.

"Hey Austin." I say casually, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Hey Alls. No, I've only been down here for about five minutes." Austin replies. "Want to go get breakfast now? I saw they had pancakes today and I really want some."

I chuckle a little bit and nod my head. We get our food and sit back down at the table. "So, how'd you sleep?" Austin asks me.

"Good." I say, "I had a lot to dream about."

"Oh did you? I hope you weren't dreaming about Dallas." Austin says semi-sarcastically.

"Oh yeah because I still like Dallas and all." I say my turn to be sarcastic.

"You know I never saw what you saw in that guy." Austin says seriously, "He was really weird."

"You know Austin, I really don't know what I saw in him besides his hair and eyes. When we would actually talk I would get pretty bored." I say honestly.

"So, did you happen to bring your book with you?" Austin asks me.

"Yes, I did just in case anything happened that inspire me to write about." I say smirking.

"Hmm I see. And have you had any inspiring events lately?" Austin asks smirking too.

"Maybe, maybe not you'll see." I say beginning to laugh.

After we finish eating we walk hand and hand back to our cabin.

"That was a nice breakfast date." I tell Austin.

"That wasn't a date. It was just breakfast. We're going on our date tonight." he replies.

"Oh okay." I say laughing.

We open the door and walk into the living room laughing to see Dez and Trish staring at us.

"Awh they're holding hands." They both say in unison.

"Guys holding hands is a thing couples do." Austin says.

"You guys aren't just any other couple. You're Austin and Ally." Trish says.

"Yeah and if there was no Ally you'd just be Austin. And if there was no Austin you'd just be Ally." Dez says nodding his head.

"Normally I'd hit you when you say something stupid like that, but they are just so cute together so, I won't." Trish says.

Austin and I looks at each other and shake our heads.

"Austin, you ready to go snowboarding again?" Dez asks.

"Uh…." Austin starts looking to me.

"Go ahead. Trish and I can have a girls day." I say.

"You're the best Alls." Austin says back to me.

"I know." I say smirking.

"See you later." He says.

"Okay." I say as Austin leans in for goodbye kiss. I meet him half way and our lips connect. Immediately Trish and Dez are 'awh'ing again and we pull apart reluctantly. We say our goodbyes and the boys leave. Trish and I spend the day going to the spa and picking out the perfect outfit for my date with Austin. We decide on a strapless midnight blue sparkly dress with a matching wrap and some silver pump high heels. Next, we curl my hair, pin my bangs back to the side, and then I put on the necklace Austin gave me and some matching earrings I found at the gift shop. Finally, I finish off with some natural make-up and some red lipstick.

"I think I'm ready." I say to Trish.

"Austin is going to die when he see you." Trish says smiling.

"I hope not." I reply. I grab my clutch purse and put my things in it and walk to the door.

"Have fun." Trish says genuinely.

"I will." I say smiling.

"Oh and don't screw things up. I really like you and Austin together." She says seriously but also jokingly.

"Geez thanks Trish I was already nervous enough." I say back.

"Everything will be fine. Your date will be perfect and you two will fall madly in love and then you'll get married, and have adorable babies and live happily ever after." Trish says.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I say as I twist open the doorknob.

As I close the door and walk out I take a deep breath and breathe out. I descend the stairs and see Austin there at the bottom waiting for me.

"Woah." Austin says in awe. "You look….wow."

"Thanks." I say blushing and looking down.

"And I thought I looked good." He says putting his hands in his pockets.

"You always look good." I say reassuring him.

"Thanks Alls. You ready to go?' Austin asks.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say as Austin reaches for my right hand. We walk hand and hand away from the lodge for about fifteen minutes.

"Where are you taking me Austin?" I ask.

"We're almost there." He replies.

We walk up to this clear greenhouse-like building with lights all around it.

"Austin, how did you do this?" I ask in amazement.

"I know a guy." He answers with a shrug.

He opens the door and says, "After you my lady."

There were four tall lamps in each corner of the room that were on dimly and two Indian sitting pillows with a table in between with plates of food on it.

"Oh my gosh. Austin, this is amazing." I say turning to face him.

"You deserve the best Ally and that's what I want to give you." He says back to me.

"Awh." I say grinning.

Austin closes the door and we sit down and eat our dinner.

As we get up to leave I say, "This was the best first date ever."

"It's not over yet." Austin says.

"There's something else?" I ask.

"Yup." Austin says as we walk out. There is a car waiting for us right outside the building.

"Austin, how are you doing all of this?" I ask.

"Like I said, I know a guy." Austin says smiling.

We get in the car and sit back and enjoy the five minute ride.

"Okay we're here." Austin says as we get out. In front of us is a replica of the London Eye.

"It's new and I thought it looked really cool, but if you don't want to go on it we don't have to." Austin says.

"Of course I want to go on it! Let's go!" I yell as I pull him over to the front of the line.

The man at the front gives us complimentary hot chocolate and tells us to enjoy the ride. We step into the mobile car thing and sit down next to each other. I rest my head on Austin's shoulder and he gently slides his hand around my waist holding me close. He looks down to me and smiles and I do the same. Our faces are centimeters apart and Austin closes the gap pressing his lips to mine. We pull apart and smile again. We look out and see all the light lodges and the snow on the mountains and before we know it the ride is over and we get off.

"That was amazing." I say.

"Well there's one last thing I need to do before we leave." Austin says to me.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"I need to ask you a question." He says starting to sound more serious.

"Okay I'm all ears." I say.

"Okay so um…gosh this was a lot easier when I was saying it to Dougie the dolphin." Austin says as he scratches his head. The finally manages to get out.

"Of course I will!" I say as I latch my arms around his neck and lean into his chest.

He lets out a sigh of relief and says, "Alright let's get back to the lodge. It's getting clod out here."

I giggle a little bit and get back into the car. We get back to the lodge and see Trish and Dez standing in the living room in their robes.

"Do either of you know what time it is?" Dez says seriously.

"Dez clam down. It's 9:33." Austin says as I laugh.

"Allyson this is no laughing matter. You two are three minutes late." Dez says sounding mad.

"Dez you're an idiot. Let's give them some _ALONE_ time so they can say_ GOODNIGHT_." Trish says winking at us.

We immediately blush and Trish drags Dez upstairs.

"Tonight was amazing Austin." I say.

"Yeah I'm really glad we did this." He says back. "We should get to sleep."

"Why are you always the one saying that?" I ask.

"Well some of us need our beauty sleep and get grouchy if we don't get enough." He says.

"Alright, alright go to bed. Get your beauty sleep." I say.

We walk upstairs, but this time I walk Austin to his room.

"Goodnight." I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

That obviously wasn't enough because he grabs my hand and pulls me back. He cups my face and kisses me right on the lips.

"Goodnight." He says as he pulls away.

I smirk and shake my head as I walk to my room. After I change into my pajamas I tell Trish all about the date and she could not contain her excitement.

"He set all that up!" Trish yelled.

"Shhh!" I warn my very excited friend.

"That is so sweet. So you two are official now right?" she asks me.

"Yeah he asked me right after we got off the ride." I reply. "He actually sounded nervous."

"Awhh Ally! He is so in love with you." Trish says loudly again.

"Trish calm down." I say smiling.

"I'm sorry it's just really exciting that, my best friend has a boyfriend. My best friend has a boyfriend." Trish says as she dances around the room.

"I'm going to bed." I say as I turn out my light.

"Goodnight." Trish says.

Yes, it was a very good night. No, it was better than very good it was perfect. Everything was just that: perfect and Trish was right. Life really can't get any better than this.

**A/N: Oh my gosh woah. I felt really bad for not writing last week so I made the chapter extra long. So, I'm thinking there will most likely be one more chapter, but if you guys want a sequel I'd be happy to write one. Just let me know(; Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Kathryn**


	5. Author's Note:p

**A/N: I'm sorry it's just an author's note. I've really hit some writers block and I don't know to end the story. Yes, that's right there will be one more chapter. I still haven't decided if I'm going to do sequel or just do a bunch of one/two shots. As much fun as I've had writing this story, I'm starting to lean towards the one/two shots because I can easily change things up, but I will keep an open mind. I also want to thank all of my supporters. This story wouldn't be here without you. Oh and another thing I found a kind of big error in the last chapter. It's at the part where they are at the London Eye looking thing and Austin is saying it was a lot easier to say to Doogie the Dolphin. I was rewriting that part n I completely left out him actually asking Ally to be his girlfriend! I usually reread before I submit a new chapter, but this time I didn't…So, yes they are official. If only that would happen on the show. BUT… in Partners & Parachutes it kinda looks like things are headed in that direction (wink, wink)**

**So, I will be updating next weekend most likely on Sunday because I have swim meets on both Friday and Saturday, but I can try to start writing on Saturday after my meet if I'm not too exhausted.**

**Anyways, that's it. See y'all next weekend(;**

**Kathryn**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so you know how I said I was going to update last week and didn't well…I had two swim meets (one on Friday and one on Saturday) and I was so tired I just crashes when I got home. Then on Sunday I got packed with homework! What the heck!? Anyways this is the last chapter and it probably won't be very long. Be aware that this chapter is in the future and mainly will be in Ally's thoughts/journal/flashback. So, here's the last chapter. Oh and there will be no sequel. Personally I just don't have time to write one right now but I will be doing one shots when I can(;**

Ally's POV:

Woah I can't believe it's been ten years since Austin and I got together. A lot has happened since then. We are now twenty six and married and have our two year old daughter Sidney and a little boy on the way who we plan to name Aiden. Austin has been on several world tours and is still on the top of the charts. He is such an amazing husband and father. I have conquered my stage fright and do concerts with Austin every now and then, but my real calling is teaching. I love teaching kids about music because it is such a big part of my life. My life really couldn't get any better. We have so many beautiful memories together, like when Austin proposed to me.

**_Flashback Austin's POV:_**

"_Dez, I'm freaking out. What if Ally says no." I say to my best friend._

_Dez gives me this "you've got to be kidding me" look and says, "Dude you've got to be kidding me. She's crazy about you. There's no way she'll say no. You know unless she suddenly gets swooped up my some mysterious hovering ship in the sky by aliens that want to take her to their home planet."_

"_Thanks." I say sarcastically smiling Dez._

"_No problem. Now got propose to her before the aliens get her." Dez replies._

**_Flashback Ally's POV:_**

_I hear someone knock on the door of Trish and my apartment. _

"_Ally you're going to get that right?" Trish says as she lays on the couch._

"_Yeah totally because it's not like I'm actually trying write a song or anything." I respond._

"_Okay cool." She says as she continues to watch TV as she lays on the couch._

_I sigh and get the door._

"_Are you Ally Dawson?" a man holding flowers asks me._

"_Yes…" I answer._

"_These are for you." He says as he hands me the flowers._

"_Thank you." I say and close the door._

_I see there is a card and begin to read it. Is says: It was always a love song. Meet me at Sonic Boom at 5:30. Xoxo Austin_

"_Awh Trish look at these flowers Austin sent." I say to Trish._

"_I wish Tony would get me flowers." Trish says. _

"_Trish Tony always gets you stuff." I reply._

"_I know but I still want something now." She says back. _

_I shake my head and put the flowers in the kitchen. _

"_Trish do you think you can tear yourself away from the TV for a little while and help me get ready for my date?" I ask.  
"Sure." Trish says as she turns the TV off and gets up._

_I get to Sonic Boom at 5:30 like the card said and see there is no one there except for Austin who is sitting on the stoop by the drums. I walk in and give him a confused look._

"_What is going on?" I ask._

_He doesn't say anything and grabs two corndog and begin to play a beat._

"_Hey! What are you doing? No food in the store. You know that." I semi yell._

_He stops and laughs._

"_Doesn't that remind you of when we first met?" he asks me._

"_Yes." I say taking the corndogs from him and begin to walk away._

_Austin grabs my hand and brings me back to him. He takes the corndogs and throws them away in a nearby trash can. _

"_Austin what is going on?" I ask._

"_Ally, when I first met you I knew you were special." He begins as I blush. "I never guessed we would be here and we are and I couldn't be happier. The time I've spent with you has been the best time of my entire life and I don't want to spend another day without you. So…" he gets down on one knee and opens a little red box, "Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?"_

_Tears are already flowing down my face and I nod. Austin gets back up and embraces my in a big hug and kisses me all over my face._

"_Aren't you going to put the ring on my finger?" I ask._

"_Oh..yeah." He says as he takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto my finger._

**End of flashback**

Our wedding was so magical. All our family and friends were there to support us. And two years later we welcomed our daughter Sidney to our lives. She brought a new joy to our lives and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Austin and I have faced hardships in our relationship like when we went to different colleges in different cities. He went to Julliard and I went to MUNY. Then there were times when he went on tour and I couldn't go with him. And to top it off, there was the press. They've came up with so many crazy stories about us, but we never let them win. When we got back from Utah we had busy schedules, but we always made time for each other. Our parents were over the moon when they found out that we had begun dating. We still live in Miami and see them on a regular basis. Life really is amazing and as cliché as that sounds, it's true. I have a loving husband and family, a great job, and one soon to be two beautiful children. My life is so much better than I ever could have imagined and I owe it all to Jimmy Star and our winter break in Utah.

**A/N: That's it. I have another idea for a story I could do over the summer. It'd be based off of How I Met Your Mother because I love that show and just the whole plot line. I really want to thank all my readers for your support and reviews. I love you guys and I hope to see y'all soon ('; **


End file.
